Overleg:Centrale FANDOM community
Top 20 These are the most visited Dutch wikis over the past 4 weeks: # starwars # runescape # stad # gta # marveldatabase # kda # ikariam # mechscape # defensieweb # lostpedia # wow # dofus # harrypotter # trams # tibia # crazybtw # sap # fictievelanden # gempedia # verkeer Mailing list Is anyone interested in being the moderator for the mailing list? Angela (talk) 24 jun 2009 09:17 (UTC) ---- What is the purpose of this mailing list in particular? What should it be used for? Temahk 24 jun 2009 10:53 (UTC) :It's for organizing anything related to the Dutch wikis. For example, you could pass on announcements about new features there, discuss best practices for running a wiki, discuss wiki policies, plans for promting the wikis, or anything else. Here are some examples from Wikipedia. The public Dutch Wikipedia list isn't as active, probably because they also have a private admins-only list. Angela (talk) 24 jun 2009 14:05 (UTC) ::I'd love to do it. About a week ago I registered at the mailing list, so I'd like to take this role. Tedjuh10 - Overleg 16 aug 2009 22:00 (UTC) :::Thanks. I'll email you the password. Angela (talk) 17 aug 2009 02:35 (UTC) How can I add my wiki (http://nl.tolkien-online.wikia.com/wiki/Hoofdpagina) to the lists of Dutch wikis here. :Great, I see you added it. ;). Mark (Tedjuh10) - Overleg sep 20, 2009 12:00 (UTC) Hee Is dit de Nederlandse Wikia of de Nederlandstalige Wikia? Komt nogal uitsluitend voor Nederlanders over, terwijl ten zuiden van het Oranjevolk er ook een "heel onbeduidend" gebied is dat Vlaanderen heet. Om nog maar te zwijgen over het eiland ten noorden van Zuid-Amerika dat begint met een A en over het land met een S in Midden-Amerika. Niet verder gekeken dan de neus lang is? Oeps? Dit, gewoon om even te laten weten... CartoonistHenning mei 21, 2010 18:16 (UTC) PS: Dat vlaggetje in het logo is ook wel zeer toepasselijk... :Hier zwijgen ze blijkbaar in alle talen over. Antwoord a.u.b.? CartoonistHenning jun 23, 2010 23:30 (UTC) ::Mijn excuses. Ik was dit bericht vergeten. De gesproken taal in België en Nederland is Nederlands. Zoals we Wikia Frankrijk en Wikia Duitsland hebben hebben wij ook Wikia Nederland omdat dit de naam van de taal is en tevens Nederland het grootste gebied is waar Nederlands wordt gesproken. Frankrijk bv. heeft genoeg kleine eilanden of landen, en die krijgen ook geen aparte extensie. Ik hoop je hiermee voldoende geïnformeerd te hebben. Mark (talk) jun 24, 2010 16:00 (UTC) :::Nee, dit gaat niet over landen, maar over een taal. De ISO-code (nl.) is een taalcode, geen landscode. De landscode is omgekeerd (.nl) | CartoonistHenning jun 25, 2010 18:49 (UTC) ::::In dit geval doelen wij op de Nederlandse taal, zo ook bij alle wiki's op Wikia. Mijn vraag aan jou is waarom je hier überhaupt bent. Op Uncyclopedia ben je een geweldige anti-Wikia actie aan het houden, en toch kom je hier... Mark (talk) jun 26, 2010 16:12 (UTC) :::::Mijn roeping is om de eer en de onschendbaarheid van de Nederlandse taal en ook het Vlaamse volk te verdedigen. Misschien is dat irritant, maar wel nodig in vele artikelen hier. Ik ken iemand die een aantal teksten van jullie op verschillende Wikia wiki's bekeken heeft en vermoedt dat de schrijver(s) ervan dyslectisch is(/zijn). Het komt dus niet alleen uit mijn mond... En die kaart (of de benaming Wikia Nederland) is wel goed bedoeld, maar je sluit er een aantal mensen mee uit (zo'n 6 miljoen) | CartoonistHenning jun 26, 2010 17:59 (UTC) :::::::Het gaat inderdaad om taalgebieden en niet om landen, lijkt me. Het doet onze Vlaamse broeders en zusters tekort. D. G. Neree jun 26, 2010 18:07 (UTC) ::::::::Het is niet mijn doel, en tevens niet Wikia's doel om België en haar volk uit te sluiten. In het geval van URL's staat nl. voor de gebruikte taal en het geval Wikia Nederland heb ik voorheen al uitgelegd (Wikia standaard, Nederlandse taal, land met meeste inwoners die het spreken). Het klopt ook dat een deel van de teksten op Nederlandse wiki's niet kloppen. Het geval is dat Wikia 6000 Nederlandse wiki's heeft en dat niet iedereen goed kan spellen. Op één enkele wiki zoals Oncyclopedia kunnen artikels gecontroleerd worden... Niet op 6000 wiki's tegelijk (8 miljoen artikels, 140000+ wiki's, 202e site van de wereld). Mark (talk) jun 26, 2010 21:00 (UTC) Inactieve wikis Hallo, Ik zag dat sommige links die op de hoofdpagina staan naar wikis gaan waar bijna niet word bewerkt. Moeten die weg? Want echt aantrekkelijk zijn ze blijkbaar niet. Groeten Wouter15 mei 17, 2011 22:27 (UTC)